Reunited
by Liquefy
Summary: [Spoilers] Raynie spends her time waiting for the return of a precious friend.


**Reunited**

"Raynie! Don't you want to come inside?" Marco's voice rang out from behind the young woman.

"Not today, Marc. I want to wait out here for a little bit longer…" said Raynie with a sad smile.

Marco looked at his partner with worried eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out. After a moment, he gave her an understanding nod and headed back into the tavern.

Raynie watched Marco until he disappeared back into the building. She could hear the cheers from the new recruits inside welcoming him back. She smiled, happy that they had taken such a liking to her partner. Raynie knew that despite the joyful demeanor of her closest friend, he still carried the weight of losing someone precious. A weight that she was all too familiar with.

_No!_ _Not yet...!_ Raynie was unwilling to lose hope. She told _him_ that she would wait for however long it would take. There was no reason to give up she told herself, she had to trust that he would return some day.

Raynie looked up at the bulletin board in front of her. It seemed so long ago when she first stood here waiting for him. Back then the board was full of recruitment posters, calling for future soldiers to lend their strength in the fight against Granorg. A fight to protect Alistel. Raynie shook her head. This was still when she hadn't known who her real enemies were and how fragile the planet was. How naïve and ignorant she was back then…

But all of that was in the past. Now, the board was filled with posters seeking merchants and traders. Cities and towns that were once isolated from each other were now united and eager to bring hope for the future. A board that once fiercely roared for war now asked its people to foster peace with one another.

Raynie couldn't help but smile. Her past only knew a war of endless fighting and sorrow. It was different now. Her fight now was to protect the more important things. Her friends, her allies, everyone on Vainqeur, and for the future. The future _he_ and the rest of her friends desperately fought for. What would he say if he was here now? Would he be just as happy with how things were turning out…?

"Raynie…"

A familiar voice came from behind. Raynie turned around and was stunned. The blond-haired figure in front of her donned a blazing, battle-worn red cape from countless battles.

Could it be…? Was this person a cruel trick, an illusion? She blinked. Her eyes appeared to not deceive her, but she needed more proof, more confirmation.

"S-Stocke…?" His name barely came out as a whisper from Raynie's trembling lips.

Her gaze was delicate, unwilling to take another blink in fear that the figure might disappear. In front of her were powerful azure eyes the seemed to be filled with clairvoyant powers. A mysterious aura filled with a silent complexity emanated from his body. He stood there, unmoving. It was as if he were a statue that could withstand all of time. This was him, this was Stocke.

"W-What took you so long!?" said Raynie in surprise. The words had unknowingly escaped her mouth.

"I'm sorry," said Stocke with an apologetic look.

Raynie shook her head with embarrassment. That wasn't what she wanted to say to him. It was funny, she was so determined to wait for his return that she hadn't even once thought of what she was going to say to him when he came back…. She took a moment to regain her posture and looked straight into Stocke's eyes.

"Welcome back, Stocke. I've been waiting…" Her words trailed off at the end as she couldn't help but smile with joy. The full realization that he was back had just hit her. She felt warm tears stream down her cheeks.

"Thank you for waiting, Raynie. I've missed you…"

Raynie couldn't fight the urge any longer. She burst forward towards Stocke and buried her face into his chest as she wrapped her arms around him as tight as she could. She could touch him! The body was real, this was no trick.

As her tears stained his clothes, a weight that had been pressing down against her heart for the longest time was lifted. Raynie remembered that there was something she needed to say. It was a feeling she had discovered while she waiting for his return. She was surprised at first, but slowly realized the feeling was inevitable. This was the man who believed in her, that protected Cygnus, and saved the world to protect the future for everyone. Raynie was filled with determination as she gazed up into Stock's eyes.

"I love you." Her words were clear, but there was also a strange feeling. This was the first time she said these words, but it felt as if she had told him this before…

Stocke smiled back at her as he wrapped his arms around her. He had known her feelings already for a long time. He had already seen a time where they had grown old together and he knew what the future held for both of them.

"I love you, too," Stocke said softly.

"I... I missed you so much…"

"Me too…"

"Don't you ever leave again. Promise me!"

"I promise you, Raynie… I will never you…"

The two stood with arms wrapped around each other in a silent embrace. Their gazes full of hope locked on each other, looking forward to a future together in their unstraying timeline.


End file.
